sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zaruth vs Vul (Private rp with Ztarhaven)
Plot: "Just a friendly battle between universal gods no big deal.....Ok I lied its a huge deal!"- Axel Zaruth extends and invitation to Vul for a sparring match. Zaruth felt bored, no one could match his power until he heard of Vul from Cronos the Wise. Characters Fighters Zaruth, Father of All Things Vul Spectators The Gods of Nimagi (2-12) Axel the Hedgehog Act 1 Preparation Vul was sleeping on his couch in the middle of his pocket dimenion, when a portal opened up and a orange squirrel god hopped out. The lesser god stummbled around on the mindbending landscape and saw Vul, not wanting to disturb him he chucked a letter straight at his face and jumped back into the portal before it closed. Vul quickly got up, "Huh? Huh?" He looked around before noticing the letter stuck inbetween his eyes, "Oh hey a letter!" He pulled it out and read it... "In hopes you'll get this message I am in need of competition, 17 trillion years have left me bored. I need something to get my mantra flowing again. Cronos has told me about you, and you seem like a worthy challenge! If you do accept bring your A-game, I'm not one to lose. - Zaruth, God of the Nimagi Omniverse" "A fight? Oh boy, no one's asked for a fight with me since... well never!" He got up and opened a portal to where the person who threw the letter might of come from. The squirrel god hopped out of the portal. "Message delivered Zaruth!" "Good job Ratatoskr, now to prepare." Zaruth waved a hand over the ground and an arena formed out of cobblestone. As the portal Ratatoskr went through closed, another portal appeared and Vul floated on out, "Salutations! Are you Zaruth?" "That I am, welcome to the Realm of Salvation." Zaruth said. "Ratatoskr descend onto Mobius and get someone for me." "Already know who sir." Ratatoskr replied and ran off. "So Vul before we begin tell me about yourself, what universe do you hail from?" Zaruth said sitting down on his throne. Vul pauses, he doesn't know what to say exactly, "Uh... all of them?... Yeah, all of them." he seems sure of himself. "All of them? you mean you're made of a universe?" Zaruth questioned. "All the energies from them at least!" he exclaimed. "Interesting." Zaruth said as Ratatoskr came back with a black hedgehog wearing goggles and a scarf. "WHERE WHAT WHEN WHY!" The Black hedgehog screamed looking at his surroundings. "Relax Axel your in the realm of salvation." Ratatoskr said laughing. "Against my will I might add." Axel replied. Vul giggles, "Yeah I suppose it is! I dunno how it happened though, guess it was just all the excessive energy thrown about..." "Well then." Zaruth floated onto the arena. " Shall we begin?" Vul nods and teleports unto the arena, "Ready whenever you are~!" "Ok but a few rules; One, the battle goes on until one of us says the word 'I quit'. Two, anywhere in the this universe or the multiverse is fair game. Three, no outside help." Zaruth glanced at his children through one eye, they bowed like they understood. "And four, let's try not to destroy the universes we come across... Now Begin." Zaruth stood there waiting for Vul to make a move. "Sure thing!" he says before charging a ball of energy in his hands, the energy seemed to be of the dark kind. Zaruth still stood there. Vul was unsure what to do, usually his opponents attack first, "Uh..." just to get him to move he fired a beam of this dark energy. Zaruth only lifted a finger. as the dark energy seemingly hit a invisible barrier. " Cmon! I'm just testing you to begin with, show me the power of the amalgamation of several universes that you are." "Uhm.." He wasn't sure how to, but just to comply he breaks the rings on his wrists and ankles. This really didn't do anything, it was for a cosmetic effect. "Alrighty then!" Vul suddenly glew a bright white and sped towards Zaruth at speeds unimaginable to a human, fist outstretched for a gutteral attack. Category:Roleplays